leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotkeys and commands
Hotkeys are keys or key-combinations for use within a match. Commands can be typed into the chat console either within a match, or in other PVP.net chat windows, though some (such as champion laughter, jokes, and dances) will only have the specified effect within a match. Hotkeys * Q''' - Use champion's 1st ability * '''W - Use champion's 2nd ability * E''' - Use champion's 3rd ability * '''R - Use champion's ultimate ability * Ctrl+'Q' - Add an ability point to the champion's 1st ability. * Ctrl+'W' - Add an ability point to the champion's 2nd ability. * Ctrl+'E' - Add an ability point to the champion's 3rd ability. * Ctrl+'R' - Add an ability point to the champion's ultimate ability. * Q'+'F1 - Cast champion's 1st ability on self (must be a support spell) * W'+'F1 - Cast champion's 2nd ability on self (must be a support spell) * E'+'F1 - Cast champion's 3rd ability on self (must be a support spell) * R'+'F1 - Cast champion's 4th ability on self (must be a support spell) * A''' - Attack Move (Champion moves to point, stopping to attack any enemies along the way) * '''S - Stop Command (Champion stops their current course of action) * H''' - Hold Command (Hold works like Stop, but is toggled while held down) * '''D - Cast 1st Summoner Spell * F''' - Cast 2nd Summoner Spell * 'Numbers '('''1 '''to 6') - Use item in corresponding inventory slot * '''B' or 7''' - Recall (formerly known as Blue Pill) * '''Esc - Close current window, such as the shop * M''' - Open Map for the current Field of Justice * '''C - Open champion statistics page * G''' - Toggle ping cursor * '''Y - Lock camera on champion * Space - Center camera on champion * Tab - Open match stats page/leaderboard * V''' - Turn off summoner names. * '''L - Cycle through minion health bar views * Shift+'L' - Turn off champion health bars * P''' - Open item shop * '''Arrow keys - Scroll camera in the corresponding direction * Alt+'left click' - Ping location * Alt+'right click' - Command Pet (Like Tibbers) * F12 - Take a screenshot * Enter - Create chat cursor * Z''' - Open chat history Commands League of Legends in game chat gives the possibility to perform some actions during the game: * '''/help - Lists / commands and provides descriptions * /surrender or /ff - Starts vote for team surrender * /taunt or /t - Plays Champion's taunt * /joke or /j - Plays Champion's joke * /laugh or /l - Plays Champion's laugh * /dance or /d - Starts the Champion dance sequence PvP.net provides players with the ability to chat with friends who are currently in an active session of League of Legends. For players in the air client, this process is as simple as opening a chat window through your buddy list. Players in game will be able to send messages to players in the PvP.net client, or even in other games of League of Legends by making use of the following chat commands: * /w "summoner name" - Message will send a message to another player. Summoner names are case sensitive. * /r - message will send a message to the last player who sent you a message. * /buddylist - will print all active players on your buddy list to the chat window. * /mute - will mute all text from a player for the duration of your current game session. * /ignore - will mute a player during this game session and all subsequent game sessions. File Location for Keybindings PLEASE READ THIS SECTION COMPLETELY IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE THIS FILE. IT CAN MESS UP YOUR KEYBINDINGS IF NOT DONE PROPERLY AND IT IS WISE TO TEST THE CHANGES IN A TUTORIAL GAME BEFORE USING THEM IN A REAL GAME... The file that holds the keybindings can be found here: *League of Legends\game\DATA\CFG\input.ini Some people have trouble changing the keybindings through the ingame interface. Editing this file is an alternate way of changing your keybindings. If the file does not exist it means that you have not changed your keybindings yet. Ifso, you can make a new file in notepad and save it in the aforementioned folder and name it "input.ini" Another thing to note is that it's wise to test your keychanges in a tutorial game and if it does not work, go to the ingame menu for keybindings and press the "reset to default" button, or end the tutorial game and delete the "input.ini" file Below is a list of the items that can be changed. Be aware that the header shown in bold MUST be present. 'Also, it is not necessary to include all items, just the ones you want to change. So for example if you want to switch around the smartcast and normal cast keybindings, you just use the ''evtCastSpell1 ''through ''evtCastAvatarSpell2 ''section and the ''evtSmartCastSpell1 ''through the ''evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2 ''section. 'GameEvents evtCastSpell4 = r evtCastSpell3 = e evtCastSpell2 = w evtCastSpell1 = q evtCastAvatarSpell1 = d evtCastAvatarSpell2 = f evtLevelSpell4 = Ctrlr evtLevelSpell3 = Ctrle evtLevelSpell2 = Ctrlw evtLevelSpell1 = Ctrlq evtSelfCastSpell1 = Altq evtSelfCastSpell2 = Altw evtSelfCastSpell3 = Alte evtSelfCastSpell4 = Altr evtSelfCastAvatarSpell1 = Altd evtSelfCastAvatarSpell2 = Altf evtSmartCastSpell1 = Shiftq evtSmartCastSpell2 = Shiftw evtSmartCastSpell3 = Shifte evtSmartCastSpell4 = Shiftr evtSmartCastAvatarSpell1 = Shiftd evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2 = Shiftf evtUseItem7 = b evtUseItem6 = 6 evtUseItem5 = 5 evtUseItem4 = 4 evtUseItem3 = 3 evtUseItem2 = 2 evtUseItem1 = 1 evtShowCharacterMenu = c evtShowScoreBoard = o evtOpenShop = p evtShowConsole = Return,NumEnter evtShowAllConsole = Shift Return, Shift NumEnter evtChatHistory = z evtCameraLockToggle = y evtCameraSnap = Space evtSelectSelf = F1 evtSelectAlly1 = F2 evtSelectAlly2 = F3 evtSelectAlly3 = F4 evtSelectAlly4 = F5 evntPlayerPingCursor = g evntPlayerPing = alt1 evtPlayerAttackMove = a,x evtPlayerHoldPosition = h evtPlayerStopPosition = s evtPetMoveClick = Alt 2 evtPetReturn = Alt 1 Below is an example file that only switches the smartcast and normal cast keys. GameEvents evtCastSpell4 = Shiftr evtCastSpell3 = Shifte evtCastSpell2 = Shiftw evtCastSpell1 = Shiftq evtCastAvatarSpell1 = Shiftd evtCastAvatarSpell2 = Shiftf evtSmartCastSpell1 = q evtSmartCastSpell2 = w evtSmartCastSpell3 = e evtSmartCastSpell4 = r evtSmartCastAvatarSpell1 = d evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2 = f Category:Hotkeys Category:Gameplay Elements Category:League of Legends Category:Champions